When She Loved Me
by LordsBecca
Summary: Draco Malfoy thinks of an old relationship


TITLE: When She Loved Me

TITLE: When She Loved Me

AUTHOR: Becca

Summary: 27 year old Draco Malfoy wishes for his girl to come back

Disclaimer: Me no own…yet…::muah::

^*^*^

When somebody loved me,

Everything was beautiful.

Every hour we spent together,

Lives within my heart…

I remember when we first _really_ noticed each other: she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. We were attracted to each other right away, and when I asked her to dance, I can still hear the giggle that had escaped her mouth. We dance, and dance, and didn't let go. Of course, her boyfriend was jealous: he broke up with her, just after giving me a black eye. I didn't care about it, though. She had nursed it for me, putting ice on it, and once, even kissed it for me. 

__

She wrote every day during summer break. And, I of course, wrote back. I knew that her family was angry with her, but she just ignored them and laid all her attention on me. I lived off the love she gave to me, and I returned love right back. My father found out: but I didn't care. I just forgot about him, forgot about _Him_, and concentrated on her. 

And when she was sad,

I was there to dry her tears.

And when she was happy so was I.

When she loved me…

We were always sneaking out to see each other. It didn't matter what day it was, what the weather was like, or if we had other plans with our family. We would always see each other, no matter what. And when we finally were together, it was nothing but pure love. A feeling I had never felt with Pansy, a feeling I had never felt with anyone else…until her. She and I were happy together. I held her when she was sad about her family constantly yelling at her, and when she told me about her lack of friends because of the relationship. But we never gave each other up. 

__

Through the summer and the fall,

We had each other, that was all.

Just she and I together,

Like it was meant to be…

And there was always the one night when I held up the ring. It wasn't an engagement ring; we were too young to marry. But it was a ring signifying my undying love for her. I had to always have her: I was not going to let her slip through my fingers. And I knew she would do the same. She accepted the ring, with tears in her eyes, and we just held each other.

And when she was lonely,

I was there to comfort her.

And I knew that,

She loved me…

I loved her. There was no doubt in my mind that what I was doing was right, and that she belong with me. She loved me. I knew it, because of the way her eyes glistened when she spoke to me. Her words I listened to, and her eyes I watched, amazing by their utter beauty. She was so amazing, and I wondered why she was with me. But it didn't matter: she was, and I wasn't going to give that up. 

So the years went by,

I stayed the same.

But she began to drift away,

I was left alone.

It was the summer after her seventh year when she began to slip from my grasp. The letters became less frequent, and we saw each other less and less. I didn't worry, I knew it was her job and the Ministry that was keeping her tied up. I did hear the rumors, rumors that said she was cheating on me. I listened: it could be true. She denied it when I asked her to clarify for me, and she cried when I raised an eyebrow. I apologized for being skeptical, and told her I'd never again doubt her, and that night, she stayed with me. But, like all the other times before, we ended up saying goodbye until tomorrow. But tomorrow never came.

Still I waited for the day,

When she'd say;

I will always love you…

It would be years until I would see her again. The letters stopped, the visits ended. But the love inside me grew when I realized how much I missed her. My heart ached: I was even sick for a year with depression. I wrote to her, to tell her I was sick from "lack-of-my-girl-syndrome". She never answered. But I kept thinking to myself that she'd come back, and she'd hold me again, and tell me she loved me. But I was a fool. 

Lonely and forgotten,

Never thought she'd look my way,

And she smiled at me and held me,

Just like she used to do…

Years later, we saw each other at a party. She came home with me, and we stayed up all night, talking about what had gone on, how we had to fix "us". I saw her wearing the ring I had given her oh-so long ago. She told that she wore it all the time, and she cherished it. But there was something missing. I didn't know what. But there was something different about her; Something didn't fit. 

Like she loved me…

When she loved me…

For months it was like old times. Together everyday, and when something happened and we couldn't see each other, she'd write me, explaining. It was usually work, but something inside me told me that it was something other then work. It actually turned out to be someone else. I, of course, was as mad as a raging bull. I screamed about how she broke my heart, but she just yelled at me how I never was good enough. Then she took the ring off, threw it at me, and wished me to hell.

When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together 

Lives within my heart…

And now, I'm looking at a picture of her and her boy in the paper. They're in the "Newly-Weds" section. She looks happy, I guess that's good. He looks the same as when he was in school, the miserable git. Yet if she's happy, then that's okay. A weight has been lifted off my back, and I'm feeling pretty good. But with the memories flashing back to me, it's hard not to think what could have been, what might have become. What would have happened? I can just imagine having a little daughter with her: or a son, and going off on picnics, and Quidditch matches…just like way back when…

When she loved me…

^*^*^

Email me: [lordsbecca@yahoo.com][1], and let me know what ya think!

   [1]: mailto:lordsbecca@yahoo.com



End file.
